How It Started
by Kara Black
Summary: '...What did he say when he saved him? That he wanted power… to help him. "To save Kid", he had said. "To help Kid build the perfect world he always talks about".' Awkward romance inside! Black Star x Kid *Warnings: spoilers for the SE manga, lemon. Beta-readed by the awesome Ms. Issippi!
1. Nightly Looks

How it started.

21:09 pm

Kid had just arrived and he already had to go see his father. He took a shower, changed his clothes and quickly exited his house, walking towards the academy.

Liz and Patty had asked if he wanted them to walk with him there, but he refused, telling them to stay home and rest.

But of course, instead of resting, the girls decided to organize a "welcome party" for the boy. They didn't want something big and perfectly arranged, so Liz just invited their closest friends over: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star.

Black*Star and Tsubaki had just gotten home when the phone started ringing. The girl picked it up, Black*Star right behind her, asking a bit too loudly who was "already in need of hearing the Great Black*Star's voice."

Tsubaki hushed him gently, murmured a couple of okays and said something about bringing a cake, which made Black*Star cheer.

She hung up the phone and smiled at her meister.

"It was Liz and Patty. They're throwing a surprise party for Kid while he's not home, so we have to get there fast." Black*Star lifted and eyebrow, confused.

"Didn't you say something about a cake? I wanted cake! I mean, who wouldn't want a cake made by ME." He looked at Tsubaki, who just turned around and put her jacket on.

"I know, I know… But we don't have time for that." She handed the boy his own jacket and walked towards the door. "So let's just buy one while we're on our way, okay?" Black*Star snorted.

"Fine…" Black*Star threw the jacket over his shoulder and followed Tsubaki out of the house.

When they stopped by the bakery, he decided to pick the cake himself. It went unnoticed by Tsubaki but, of course, he picked the most symmetrical one.

Kid stood there, in front of his father and a couple of teachers, talking about his kidnapper, who he had killed with his own hands just a few hours ago. It wasn't what he had expected to be doing that very same night, having just gotten home after two months, but everyone seemed in a rush to know about it. His father suspected an even bigger enemy hidden behind Noah's actions, and he needed his son to confirm his beliefs.

So he talked. He talked about Noah's habits, his crew, his plans.

He didn't talk about how much he missed everyone, though. That would've been out of place.

And he didn't mention that only a few hours ago he went completely insane, either. Or how Black*Star had saved him, in more than one way, too.

Though he kept talking about Noah, his mind wandered to another boy. One who was completely different.

Liz and Patty were setting everything up, waiting for the others to arrive. Patty had made a sign and was sticking it to the wall, standing on her tiptoes on a chair, while Liz prepared the snacks and drinks.

"Hey, big sis." Patty looked down at her sister. "Do you think this is the exact center of the wall?"

"Yes, Patty, We've already measured it three times. The sign isn't even symmetrical in the first place, so stop thinking about it."

"Hm." Patty nodded in agreement and stared at her work. Her sign read: "Welcome home, Kid!" in big orange letters, and was surrounded with fluffy clouds and smiling faces. She smiled with confidence and got off the chair, going to help her sister.

The bell rang right after they had set the table, just when Liz decided to sit on the sofa and wait for the rest. She sighed, annoyed.

"Patty!" Liz shouted across the living room. The younger girl ran to open the door. "Wait! Patty! If it's Kid, don't let him come in yet! Take him out for a walk or something, okay?"

"Roger that!" Patty opened the door, prepared to tackle Kid to the ground, but instead she was met with Soul and Maka, so she greeted them in with a big smile. "Come in, come in! Kid's not here yet!" She closed the door behind them, noticing that Soul was carrying a bag. "What did you bring?"

"Oh, this?" Soul replied, lifting the bag carelessly. "Just some games and a CD. And yes Patty, I brought UNO."

"Yay!" Patty yelled, jumping around Soul and Maka. "We're gonna have so much fun!" She giggled and sat down next to Liz, while Soul and Maka sat in the other couch.

Soul smirked. "I don't know about that, Patty. Maka here is the worst playing this, and she gets so mad when she loses it's not even funny. Hi Liz." He told them.

"Soul! Are you stupid?" Maka pinched his cheek hard, glaring at him. "Don't you girls believe that! Soul's just making things up because he wants me to Maka-chop him!" She said.

"Ouch- OUCH! Help me-! Ouch!" Soul struggled.

"Nice to see you two." Liz rolled her eyes at her friends. "But, um… why would you want her to Maka-chop you, dude?" She asked.

"We made a bet." Soul explained, rubbing his cheek after Maka released him. Patty started laughing loudly, and the bell rang for the second time.

"I'll get it" Said Liz. She looked back at her sister. "If its Kid, I'll give a sign. Then you come over here and help me keep him out. And don't you guys make a sound." She said.

Patty giggled softly, looking over at the door. Soul and Maka listened quietly.

"YAHOO! Now the party can start!" A loud, familiar voice shouted.

Patty jumped off the couch and greeted the assassin, giving him a high-five. The rest just face palmed at him, Liz relieved that now everyone was here before Kid.

"Hey, Tsubaki, let's put the cake on a plate and we'll have everything set, alright?" Tsubaki nodded and followed Liz into the kitchen.

Kid had just got out of the Death Room. He could deal with all the questions about his kidnapper, but it definitely didn't cheer him up.

He walked slowly, the recent events still in his mind. The madness in him. The fight against Noah. His lines connecting. Black*Star.

Black*Star…

What did he say when he saved him? That he wanted power… to help him. "To save Kid", he had said. "To help Kid build the perfect world he always talks about".

Kid once had the power to save Black*Star. And he saved him, of course. But… why? Why did he agree to battle Black*Star that day? To show him better? To make him understand… because he was his friend?

But now it felt different and the boy didn't know why. It sounded the same: They helped each other. They saved each other.

But the way his friend had looked at him, and the way he had talked about being by his side, helping Kid in his quest, eyes shining… It made Kid's heart race, his face heat up, his legs tremble.

Sighing, and still deep in thought, Kid rang his doorbell, waiting for Liz or Patty to open the door.

He wanted to think his feelings towards his friend were of gratitude. Although he knew it wasn't gratitude at all.

Everyone was talking and laughing when the bell finally rang, signaling that Kid had got home.

"Okay, okay…" Liz murmured. Everyone stopped talking and listened quietly as Liz whispered instructions. "You guys, go hide behind the table. Patty, you turn off the lights… and close the curtains too, to make it darker. Stay next to the light switch. I'll open the door, and when Kid comes in you turn on the lights and we all shout 'Welcome home, Kid!' Yes?" Everyone nodded and went to their respective spot. "Okay…" Liz sighed and went to open the door.

"What took you so long?" Asked Kid, annoyed at his weapon. Liz watched as he tried to get past her, but she got in his way and smiled.

"Nothing." She took his hand, led him to the living room and tapped the wall.

"Huh..?" Kid opened his eyes in surprise as someone turned on the lights.

"Welcome home, Kid!"

Liz hugged him, laughing, and Patty wasted no time in joining the hug, making them all fall to the floor.

"Woohoo! Group hug everyone!" Black*Star shouted, dragging Tsubaki, Maka and Soul with him and throwing himself to the floor, squeezing Kid and the girls tightly.

Soon everyone was on the floor, sitting next to and on each other, chatting and laughing, smiling because finally they were all together again.

Kid, with Patty's legs on his lap, kept laughing at the stories everyone had to tell. He almost couldn't believe Soul became a Death Scythe and he wasn't there to see it.

But as he laughed, his eyes couldn't help but land on the blue-haired boy in front of him, whose head was lying on Tsubaki's shoulder. They hadn't talked since the incident inside the book, and now they were laughing and sharing stories like nothing had happened.

Maybe… nothing really did happen.

Suddenly, Black*Star looked his way, and their eyes met for a second. Kid tried really hard not to blush. Well, tried. His face got as red as a tomato and he quickly looked away. Luckily no one noticed what, or rather who was he looking at, except Black*Star.

'_Dammit'._ Kid thought. '_Now he's going to think that I'm embarrassed because he saved me! Maybe he thinks I don't want to be around him! Oh! And what if he starts thinking that I love…' _He blushed a darker shade of red and started sweating, inspecting his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. _'No, no, no! What's wrong with me?'_

"Kid! What's wrong with you?" Maka snapped her fingers to make her friend respond. "You don't look too well. Are you alright?" She said in a worried tone.

"Um... yes, I'm alright. Just… tired, that's all." Kid looked around, seeing the worried looks of his friends. His sight landed on Black*Star again, who had red tint in his cheeks as well. _'Ugh… now I made him uncomfortable.'_ His thoughts were disrupted by Tsubaki.

"Oh my, you're right Maka. Do you want anything to drink, Kid? I can make tea or-"

"No! Don't worry, really!" Kid cut her off, just wanting his friends to not keep their attention on him at that moment. Can't someone just get confused about his feelings without everyone assuming he's sick?

"Maybe we should've done this tomorrow. We should've let you rest, Kid." Liz said. The girls nodded, and Kid just looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm alrig-"

"Guys! I thought we were having fun a minute ago! Forget about it, Kid looks just fine to me." Black*Star said loudly. Kid felt his cheeks catch color again. The reaper put his face in his hands, but favored what his friend said nonetheless.

"Black*Star is right! Let's just not focus on my aspect. I still want to know what happened in that mission with the giant spider." He said.

The gang looked at him for a second, and then everyone continued telling their stories, making Kid sigh in relief. _'Just make sure not to look Black*Star's way and you won't embarrass yourself anymore…'_ The boy thought. _'Or… maybe just one more time.' _He ignored Soul while he told everyone about the texture of the inside of a giant spider against his blade and forced himself to lock eyes with Black*Star. But this time he kept his glance there enough time to see his friend blush and try to hide his face with slightly trembling hands.

Kid bit his lip, his thoughts overwhelming him. He almost could feel a smile creeping into his face, and, at the same time, he felt like breaking into tears at any moment.

The boy just wanted to understand why his eyes would wander off every two minutes, just to land every single time in Black*Star.

And the worst of all was that Black*Star caught him every single time.

Meanwhile, Black*Star just couldn't comprehend the strange nature of his own eyes, and just wanted to pull his own hair every time he caught himself gazing at Kid like an idiot.

And the worst of all was that Kid caught him every single time too.

From that night on the secret peeks at the basketball court, the furtive lock of eyes in class, the blushing when they sat next to each other at lunch, and the sweating of their hands every time they saw each other began.


	2. Caress

**Okay, second chapter ready! Woohoo! **

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

07:45 am

Black*Star woke up to the soft noise of the shower being turned on. He rubbed his eyes, looked at the clock hanging from the wall, and was about to get up when he remembered he didn't have to.

That day there was a special weapon-only class in the morning, so he didn't have to go to school until three.

The assassin smiled tiredly and turned around; ready to go back to sleep, but a sudden beeping sound startled him out of his slumber.

"Who the heck calls anyone this early…" Black*Star looked around for his mobile phone that kept ringing louder and louder. "Where is that damn phone!?"

Finally, the annoyed boy picked up his phone and answered with a grumpy "Hello?" to hear Soul's voice return his cranky greet.

"Hey Black*Star. I have to ask you something, dude."

"Well, it better be important!" The blue-haired boy lay back down on his bed. "You know I don't have any classes this morning."

"Yeah, about that. Look, I can't skip today's class, but Maka just woke up and she looks terrible, man." Black*Star snorted and bit his tongue to hold back a probably offensive joke. "Dude, she's really ill. I don't want to leave her alone, but…" Black*Star sighed.

"So you want the great Black*Star to go and make her feel better with his Greatness, right? Haha! Well I can't refuse to help my poor fans when they need me!" Soul facepalmed at his friend (though he couldn't see it) but smiled anyway.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one. I'll see you in a bit then."

"See ya!" Black*Star heard his friend hang up, and he put his mobile phone away. He really wanted to stay and sleep a few more hours, but hey, people need stars like him to help them all the time, he did have to get accustomed to it. "Ugh," He yawned and stretched, trying to get himself to get up, but he was stopped when his phone began ringing yet again. "What's up today!?" He shouted angrily.

"What?" The boy heard Tsubaki's voice coming from the bathroom, and her head popped out of the now open door questioningly.

"Nothing, Tsubaki." He replied to his confused partner. "I was just talking on the phone!" The girl apologized for interrupting her meister and the boy just shrugged it off, finally picking his phone up. "Who is it?!"

"Um… Black*Star?" Kid's voice came through the phone and shocked Black*Star like lightning. He felt himself blush, and suddenly his grumpiness wasn't there anymore. Instead, a wave of embarrassment overwhelmed him.

Feeling embarrassed wasn't something Black*Star was accustomed of, given his great self-esteem and confidence, but lately Kid had been catching him off guard. Just hearing his friend's voice made Black*Star's legs start to wobble, and he didn't know why.

The boy knew that he was fond of his friend, and his feelings for him had grown since their last fight… But it was just friendship, right? A really nice friendship with a tint of rivalry, just what every big star like him needed. Someone to test his limits, and to guide him when he loses his way. A really good friend to make him blush and get nervous and… Wait! No, not that. That's not what friends do!

"Sorry to call you this early." Kid started talking just to stop abruptly.

An awkward silence formed between the two boys.

"Oh! Kid!" Black*Star forced a smile and talked loudly, making his friend flinch at the other end of the line. "Hehe… I didn't know it was you… So, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Silence again. Black*Star was starting to get frustrated. Why did Kid call him if he didn't want to speak to him? Why _didn't_ he want to speak to him?

"Ahem…" Kid cleared his voice and forced himself to keep talking. "I just have the habit of waking up at eight and well, we don't have any classes, so I thought… I thought that maybe you wanted to…"Kid felt himself redden and started talking faster and louder. "I thought maybe you wanted to hang out or something, but now that I think about it, it's kind of stupid. Why would you even want to get up so soon when you don't have to go to class?" He shouted.

"Wait, why are you shouting at me?!" Black*Star questioned, shouting even louder than Kid. Kid put his hand over his mouth and wished he hadn't called his friend.

"Sorry. Um, I'm sorry about waking you up, I'll just see you in the afterno-"

"Wait, wait!" Black*Star cut the other boy off, who kept quiet, hoping that his friend had decided that it'd be alright to hang out with him. Kid crossed his fingers and smiled.

"What?"

"You didn't wake me up. In fact, I was about to go to Maka's place." Kid felt his smile drop. "She's ill, so if you want to come over and help me take care of her… It would be great!" Kid's smile returned, and he wondered if Black*Star would come over and take care of him if he ever got sick. "I mean it's not like I need your help, but if you're bored you can come!" Black*Star laughed loudly and got up, now filled with energy, ready to go to Maka's place.

"Okay, sure." Kid replied, sweatdropping. "I'll be there in ten minutes. See you."

"Okay, bye!" The blue-haired ninja got dressed and ate a couple of cookies (made by Tsubaki) before trying to get out of the house, but his weapon stopped him before he opened the door.

Tsubaki looked at the clock and looked down at her partner. "Black*Star, it's only five past eight in the morning! I don't even have to go to class yet! Where are you going?" She asked at the excited ninja.

"I'm going to Maka and Soul's place. Maka's ill and Kid and I are going to take care of her." Black*Star explained, eyes shining and a big smile on his face.

"Oh, well. I see you're looking forward to it?" Tsubaki gave a confused look to the boy, who just shrugged, but she didn't miss the slight blush that started to appear on his face. "But can't you wait five minutes? I'll walk you there and then Soul and I can go together to the academy. Are Liz and Patty coming too?"

"Tsubakiiii…" Black*Star whined, pulling her arm. "I want to go now! And why would I know if Liz and Patty are coming? …C'mon!" He tried to drag her out of the house, but Tsubaki stopped him and freed herself from his grasp, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. At least let me have breakfast, please." The weapon took the milk out of the fridge and poured two glasses, making Black*Star drink one himself.

He drank it in a second and waited for Tsubaki impatiently, walking around the kitchen and begging her not to waste time preparing something to eat.

"Just take some cookies from here and eat them in the way there!" Said Black*Star, signaling a half-empty bowl in the counter.

Tsubaki sighed, exasperated, and decided to please Black*Star. She took out a few cookies just before she was dragged out of the house by her impatient partner.

Soul brought his meister another blanket to keep her from shaking and waited for Black*Star to start knocking the door at any moment. Maka wasn't too fond of his idea of calling their loud-mouth friend to take care of her, saying that she would've preferred Kid, but Soul didn't want to bother anyone else, and, to be honest, he didn't know who was crazier of his two friends.

He was waiting by the door, worried that he was going to be late for his classes, when he heard Black*Star's loud voice approaching. "I doubt anyone in the neighborhood doesn't know he's here…" Soul thought, sighing.

The scythe opened the door just before Black*Star could knock on it, making him gasp, surprised.

"How did you know I was here before I knocked!?" He asked his friend, amazed.

"I told you, you were talking a bit too loudly…" Tsubaki whispered to Black*Star, embarrassed, before sending an apologetic look at Soul.

"Nah, it's alright." Soul smirked and whispered "I've never liked my neighbors anyway. But don't bother Maka, Black*Star. Unless you want to die when she gets better." Black*Star puffed his chest and pushed Soul, getting into the apartment and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Don't you worry, the great me has everything under control! Maka couldn't have a better man taking care of her! Hahahaha!" Soul glared at his friend and turned to look at Tsubaki.

"Okay. Let's go then, Tsubaki. I planned to meet up with Liz and Patty down the street, so we have to get going. Don't you do anything stupid, Black*Star!" Soul said. Tsubaki exited and Soul closed the door after them, sending Black*Star one last warning look.

"Pft. He acts like he doesn't know that the awesome me never does anything stupid. I'm just way ahead of this era." The assassin said to himself. He looked around and spotted a clock.

Twenty past eight.

Kid was supposed to be here already!

Black*Star sighed, annoyed, and went to check on Maka. He was surprised to find her fast asleep, with over five blankets covering her. "Ugh… Soul gets worried over nothing when it comes to Maka. She's just sleeping; I doubt she needs someone to watch her sleep." He got out of the room. "I think Soul and Maka like each other." He sat back down on the chair, smiled and closed his eyes. "Well, at least I didn't come for nothing. I get to be alone with Kid…"

The boy's eyes flew open. What was he thinking?!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Black*Star, still puzzled by his thoughts, walked slowly towards the apartment's door. _'Kid's here already. Oh god… What am I going to do?! I… Ugh, what am I thinking? C'mon! I'm the great assassin Black*Star, why should I worry about being alone with a mere little god like Kid?'_

He opened the door wearing his usual confident smile, ready to lead Kid inside and show him how awesome he really was, but his smile wavered when he saw his friend standing there, eyes red and cheeks wet with tears.

"K-Kid! What happened?" Black*Star asked, worried. _'What am I doing? Do I want to sound like his mom or something?'_ He scolded himself. "I mean, why the hell are you crying again, Kid? Man up!" He slapped Kid's back attempting to comfort him, but the reaper just started crying harder at his friend's words.

Kid came into the apartment and sat down on the couch, taking out a tissue and wiping his eyes with it.

"I- I just got really frustrated over something." He felt Black*Star sitting on the couch next to him. "I spent like twenty minutes folding my clothes in a neat way, but they just would get all wrinkled when I put them in my closet! It's so infuriating" Kid sniffed and looked at his friend, tears still in his eyes. "You know, maybe I should just go back home and curl up in a ball and die!" Black*Star rolled his eyes, but put his arm around his friends shoulders anyway. "I doubt I can help you take care of anyone, I'm just a nuisance, I can't do anything right!" Kid sobbed harder than before and put his head in his arms.

"Kid… You shouldn't say that about yourself. That's not what big guys like me and you do." Said Black*Star, smiling down at the crouched boy next to him.

"But I'm not a big guy! I'm just a stupid, useless piece of garba-"

"Kid," The blue-haired boy cut him. "Stop it. You're always overreacting. It's annoying."

"But I just can't do anything right!" Kid wailed. Black*Star scowled and took his friend's hand, squeezing it tightly, almost painfully.

"Would you just…" He spoke softly to the crying boy, only to be interrupted by the loud noise of him blowing his nose. Black*Star's eye twitched. "Shut up?! Goddamit, Kid, I'm just trying to help you! Why won't you listen to your god?!"

Kid looked at him and his crying stopped abruptly. He frowned at the assassin and shouted back. "Well, excuse me your majesty; I didn't know I needed your permission to cry over my flaws!"

"Ugh, Kid! You are such an idiot! Who cries over folding clothes anyway?!" Black*Star said hotly.

"If you didn't care about my problems, you shouldn't have asked me what happened!"

Silence filled the apartment. For a second, Black*Star thought about how Maka was going to kill them both if they woke her up. Then he noticed something.

The meisters looked down to see Black*Star's hand still clasping Kid's firmly.

Black*Star blushed and his hand twitched, almost leaving his friend's, but he stopped when he realized Kid had made no move. He looked at his striped-haired friend and their eyes met. Lately they've been staring at each other a lot, but never while grasping each other's hand. This gave the boys a different feeling. Black*Star kept staring at Kid's golden orbs, his thoughts about Maka completely abandoned.

And just how it started, it came to an end. Black*Star saw his friend blush heavily as Kid took away his hand and averted his glance. The ninja felt himself redden too. _'Oh my god… Now he's going to think… What is he going to think now?!' _Black*Star's hand started shaking lightly.

Kid just stayed silent and looked down at his lap.

_'No! I have to take control of this! I won't let Kid stop me from doing whatever I want! And I want…' _Black*Star reached out for Kid as he thought. _'I want to do it again…'_

He took a hold of Kid's hand again, and Kid took his eyes off his lap and looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Black*Star frowned, blushing. "If this doesn't make you feel better, I don't know what will."

"Yeah…" Kid said, "I like it." He squeezed Black*Star's hand and leaned on him, feeling the other boy nod and rest his head against the side of his own.

The boys smiled. Doing this definitely felt much, much better than going to class.

From that day on, Black*Star always tried to convince Kid to skip morning classes and stay at home with him instead.

Of course, Kid usually refused… but the days he agreed, and Black*Star and him spent the morning together, were his favorite kind of days.

* * *

**Well that was all for the second chapter :3 Any thoughts?**

**Reviews motivate me to write more \(O u O )/**


	3. Lips Warmth

**Chapter three here! Yeahhh**

**I'm still worried Kid sounds too OOC TT_TT**

* * *

18:02 pm

"Hey, guys!" A loud, familiar voice shouted across the streets of Death City. Soul and Kid turned around and saw Black*Star running and waving towards them. They returned the cheerful greeting and waited for their friend to catch up to them.

The boys had planned to meet up in the park, where they were going to have a basketball match, or rather to just shoot some hoops, as there were only three of them.

"You're late, Black*Star." Soul pointed out, throwing the ball at Black*Star, who caught it without even blinking.

"Well, stars like me always have to keep their admirers waiting!" The assassin laughed, bouncing the ball a couple of times and casually looking over to Kid. "Well, now that I'm here, we can start. How about a game of Horse?" Said Black*Star.

"Fine. How about the first one that scores 80 points wins?" Kid asked. The other two agreed and they started playing roughly, pushing each other offhandedly.

Of course, a couple of times Black*Star brushed his hand against Kid's lightly, when Soul wasn't looking, and they shared some secret complacent looks, until Soul decided to make things more interesting.

"Hey, guys! What about this?" Soul interrupted the game. Black*Star and Kid stopped fighting for the ball for a moment and looked at him. Soul kept talking "The one who scores the least has to make out with whoever the winner tells him, huh?" Soul smirked as his friends looked at each other. Black*Star spoke first.

"Bah, I don't care about the 'punishment' or whatever. It's only for the loser, right? It doesn't have anything to do with me! Ha!" He pointed to himself and added "'Cause I'm a winner!"

"Right, Black*Star…" Said Kid, sweatdropping. "I don't know about that, Soul. Why kissing? Why not… anything else?"

"Because why not." Soul deadpanned. Kid stared at him and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay, but first we chose who we have to kiss in case we lose, so everyone agrees." Explained Kid. Black*Star kept saying that he didn't care about losers issues, but Soul thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, seems fair enough." The albino smiled with a hint of malice. "Black*Star! If you lose, you'll have to kiss Tsubaki, so take this a little more seriously if you don't want to end up embarrassing yourself." Black*Star's usual smile dropped and he looked at Soul wide eyed. Kid also looked at Soul and grimaced, really tempted to throw the ball, currently in his hands, at his friend's face.

"What?!" Cried Black*Star. "W- I don't agree to that! You can't make me!" Soul smirked at his worried friend.

"Why do you even care?" Soul teased his friend, "Is the great Black*Star scared of losing?" Black*Star frowned and raised his fist, determined.

"Of course not! I'll beat you, and you'll eat your words!" Then he stopped and looked at the Death Scythe, eyes shining in a way that made Soul tremble in fear. "And… you'll have to kiss Maka" Black*Star put a lovesick face and started making kissing sounds. "Oh, my sweet Maka, I want to kiss you with my lips!"

"You idiot! Stop it!" Soul hit his friend's head to shut him up, making him fall to the floor face first. "And well, duh, you can't kiss someone if it's not with your lips!" The weapon looked around and spotted Kid, who was hoping to go unnoticed. "Well now, Kid. Who should you kiss…?"

Black*Star got up and glanced at Kid, meeting his eyes. The reaper quickly looked away, attempting not to blush.

"Well, if we're going to have to make out with our partners…" Soul said, glaring at Black*Star "Then you do it too, Kid. But you kiss Liz, not Patty. I have the feeling that Patty wouldn't even mind. That girl's crazy." Kid looked scandalized.

"Soul, I can't do that! I'm not kissing anyone." The shinigami complained, turning his back and walking away from his friends.

"Well, we're all doing it, so suck it. Right, Black*Star?" Soul looked at his blue-haired friend, expecting him to start teasing Kid, but Black*Star looked far from amused. "Black*Star? Don't you think it's a fair deal?"

"…Yeah." He blinked a couple of times. "Yes, sure! Deal with it, Kid!" His usual smile returned and he stuck his tongue at Kid, who frowned at him and bounced the ball, walking back toward his friends.

"Right." Kid walked past Black*Star and gave him a dirty look. Black*Star tried to brush his hand against Kid's again, but Kid took his hand away before the other boy could touch it. Black*Star frowned, irritated, and tried to calm himself, not wanting Soul to suspect that something was up between the two boys. "Well then, shall we begin?"

Soul gave Kid thumbs up and Black*Star got in position, ready to win.

This time, there weren't light touches or shared looks, there were only pushes and the desperate need to win of three really determined boys.

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, you have to do it. It was your idea after all." A really amused Black*Star chanted as he slapped Soul's back, laughing his head off. "Wow, Kid and I really kicked your ass this time, right?" He looked at his black-haired friend, who couldn't hide the smile of relief that had formed in his face.

"Yes." Kid sighed. He glared at Soul, still smiling "Now you suck it and go get the stupid punishment done!" Soul groaned and kneeled on the ground, putting his head between his arms in a hopeless way.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" He looked up at his friends with teary eyes. "None of you were going to do it anyway!" Black*Star snorted and took Soul by his shirt's collar, dragging him out of the pitch.

"You don't know that, because it's you who lost and not us." The assassin kept dragging Soul until they were out of the park, Kid following close behind them, amused.

Soul tried to free himself from Black*Star's grip, squirming. "Okay, okay! I'll do it! But not today, we're not going all the way to the mall just so I can get Maka-chopped…" Black*Star suddenly released him, making Soul hit his head against the ground. "Ouch! Idiot!"

Black*Star ignored his friend and looked down at him. "You're right! The girls are in the mall now! Ugh, I was hoping to go to your place and get it done right now." Soul glared at him, nursing his throbbing head.

"And you planned to drag me all the way there by my shirt? It's my favorite one! Now it's all messed up!" Soul shouted at his friend and stood up, glaring daggers at Black*Star.

Kid watched as his friends fought, shaking his head at their immaturity.

Still, he was pretty relieved that he didn't have to kiss Liz… And that Black*Star wasn't going to kiss Tsubaki either. That relieved him a whole lot, actually.

A few minutes passed, and Kid watched as his two friends stopped fighting and hugged, crying that 'they weren't going to fight never again!'. Kid sweatdropped, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Suddenly, he realized that he shouldn't have been worried about the kiss in the first place because, after all, he and Black*Star were… only friends. They had never kissed, so if Black*Star one day made out with another person, Kid wouldn't really have the right to be mad at him.

Kid was scowling, lost in his thoughts, when a hand started shaking before his face, startling him. "What?!" He cried, making Black*Star burst out laughing.

"You were spacing out, dude!" Soul explained, removing his hand from Kid's face. "Sorry about that, but you looked out of it."

Kid growled and looked away. "So you're not going to do it after all, huh?" He asked Soul. "Next time don't suggest a punishment that you're not going to carry out."

Soul sighed exasperated. "Kid, I just said I'm doing it tomorrow. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Kid glared at him, tempted to show him his middle finger, but Black*Star broke the tension before there was another fight, setting his arms around both of his friends' shoulders.

"Guys, guys! Can't we all just stop fighting and rejoice over the fact that I'm awesome?" He smiled widely, while Soul and Kid just looked at each other and sighed.

"You know what," Soul said, crouching to release himself from Black*Stars hold. "I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm gonna have to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow."

Black*Star laughed and raised his hand "Alright, man! You better wear a helmet or something!"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Soul high fived Black*Star and waved at Kid. "Bye."

"See you." Kid replied dryly, still annoyed at the scythe. He watched as Soul walked away and looked over at Black*Star, who was looking right back at him. "Well…" He started talking, awkwardly. _"God, Kid… don't get nervous now, you've been alone with this guy plenty of times!"_ He thought. _"I think the whole 'kissing' deal made me nervous. That's all…"_

"So what do you wanna do now? It's only seven." Black*Star said, giving Kid a, according to the boy, really attractive smile.

"Um…" Kid blushed and returned the smile with a wavering grin. "Well, I'm all sweaty and dirty, so I don't think I'll be staying for long. Do you want to walk me home?" Black*Star looked at him, disappointed, and started whining.

"But Kid!" He pouted, giving his friend some, again according to Kid, really cute puppy eyes. "I want to stay a little longer! We don't have to play basket or anything, we can just… sit on a bench. I know you like those kind of boring things." Kid glared at him, but agreed anyway.

They walked back into the park, the ball still in Kid's hands. Kid stared at it, passing it from one hand to the other absentmindedly, still thinking about the kissing deal. Did Black*Star look jealous when Soul had said Kid's part of the punishment? Kid couldn't remember, but maybe…

"Hey, Kid!" The shinigami looked up to find Black*Star already sitting on a bench in front of him. "Hurry up, will you? Or do you prefer to hang out with that ball instead of the Great Me?" Black*Star said, tapping the empty seat next to him invitingly, making Kid smile.

The shinigami ran towards the bench and quickly sat down, placing the ball next to him.

"Why were you staring at it so much?" Asked Black*Star, pointing towards the ball with his thumb. "Is it symutry… sumetree…"

"Symmetrical." Kid corrected the assassin. "And no, it's not that. Well, it is symmetrical… but it's too dirty for my liking. It's covered in dust." Explained the boy. Black*Star raised a brow at him.

"Then why were you looking at it like… like you were trying to move it with your mind or something?" He asked. Kid snorted with laugher and looked at Black*Star, an amused smile on his face.

"What? Did it look like that?" He asked. Black*Star nodded, smiling, and slowly moved his hand towards Kid's. Kid saw this from the corner of his eye and his hand shifted to meet Black*Star's halfway.

They sat there, holding hands, thumbs brushing over the other's fingers, and laid back on the bench, watching the sleepy sun in the sky signaling that nightfall was near.

"No but, seriously." Black*Star stated, before looking at the boy next to him, curious. "What were you thinking about?" He squeezed the other's hand to make him respond.

Kid blushed slightly, wondering what Black*Star would think if he brought up the kissing topic. _"Maybe… now's the right time. After all, we're holding hands in the middle of a park."_ He thought looking at Black*Star, who was still gazing at him and awaiting a response.

"I was just thinking about Soul." Kid answered. Black*Star frowned at him. Kid's eyes widened and he laughed nervously "Wait, no! I meant I was thinking about what Soul has to do tomorrow… the whole kissing thing… you know, I'm glad he lost instead of me or you…" Kid heard Black*Star sigh, relieved.

"Oh, well, yeah." The ninja looked up at the sky. "I'm glad you didn't have to kiss Liz." Black*Star said, blushing. Kid looked at him, but Black*Star averted his gaze and put his free hand behind his head in a carefree way. "Well, I mean, it's not like… it's just-" He stuttered as his face turned a darker shade of red, making Kid's heart race.

"It's okay!" The reaper said, a bit too loudly. Black*Star stared at him, surprised at his outburst. "I mean, I didn't want to kiss Liz anyway, so it's okay." Kid stated reassuringly.

Just then, Black*Star felt himself being filled with confidence. He had noticed Kid's face when Soul had told him he had to kiss Tsubaki, and it wasn't a happy one at all. He knew Kid and he had a… special relationship, and he was as confused as Kid was, but as the days passed everything was clearer for him.

He liked Kid in a different way he liked anyone else. He liked looking at him when he wasn't aware of it, and he liked it when their eyes met and he could stare into those golden orbs. He liked the warmth of his hand, and how his own fingers felt when they brushed over Kid's, and how nice it was when Kid smiled at him, in that way only he had seen Kid smile.

So he wondered if he'd like kissing him as well.

"Well then, who do you want to kiss?" Black*Star asked, staring directly into Kid's eyes. The assassin started getting his face, adorned with a proud smile, closer to Kid's, slowly, never looking away.

Kid blushed slightly, feeling Black*Star's breath so close to him, he could almost taste it.

"Who do I want to kiss…?" Kid repeated slowly. Black*Star's eyes were hypnotic, and he felt himself slipping into a trance. His hand was still clasping the other's tightly, and his face involuntarily moved closer to Black*Star's.

Kid's lips parted slightly, and his eyes started to close. He was unable to think, unable to keep his eyelids up, unable to stop moving closer and closer to the other boy.

Black*Star saw Kid closing his eyes completely, and his heart began beating so loudly he wondered if Kid could hear it. The blue-haired boy's eyes landed on Kid's lips, and he realized just how close they were to his own. Just a mere inch, they were a sigh away from each other, but still their mouths hesitated to join.

Black*Star split his lips to talk, to say something, to tell Kid how bad he wanted to kiss him. "I…" Kid could feel Black*Star's breath on his face, but he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't hear his friend trying to talk, but he could just feel him there, he could smell his scent, so close to him, yet not enough. "Kid…"

Suddenly, Black*Star connected their mouths with a quick movement, closing the small gap between them.

He crashed his lips against Kid's, pressing them against his teeth, making Kid's eyes fly open as he gasped.

Black*Star kept his mouth close to Kid's, caressing his silky, smooth skin and the smell of Kid's cologne invaded his nostrils.

The assassin relaxed as he felt Kid follow his movements, and he let his lips dance with the other boy's ones, while his hand, which was previously clasping Kid's, went up Kid's arm and landed on his face to stroke his cheek gently.

Kid felt himself catch fire. His face was burning and his knees felt weak. The reaper blushed as he run his wet tongue over Black*Star's full lower lip, making him inhale sharply. He felt Black*Star's warm hand on his cheek, his touch making Kid sigh, and he placed his own hands on Black*Star's hair, feeling his silky locks between his fingers.

Soon, the kiss deepened and the boys carefully intertwined their tongues together, tasting each other's mouths while battling to get inside the other's wet cavern.

Black*Star's lungs were starting to burn because of the lack of air, but he kept his lips to Kid's, tickling the roof of the reaper's mouth with his tongue and exploring his mouth thoroughly, making Kid moan and shake.

Kid started to feel the lack of air too, and slowly, he pulled apart from Black*Star, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Kid gasped for air and looked at his friend, who was breathing hard and had a red hue all over his face and down his neck. He smiled, suddenly feeling a wave of happiness overcome him.

Black*Star felt Kid run his long fingers through his hair and watched him lean forwards until their foreheads were touching. He looked into Kid's eyes, filled with burning passion, and pecked his cheek.

"That was… really awesome…" The assassin said, still catching air. Kid smiled at him and nodded, his hands traveling down Black*Star's hair to land on his neck.

"Yeah…" Kid pulled away from the boy and gazed at him, a serious look on his face. "I never thought we'd… do this kind of thing. I don't really know what to do now." Then he added, somehow embarrassed "I've never really kissed anyone before."

Black*Star's eyes widened "You'd never kissed anyone?!" Kid shook his head and looked down. "Oh, don't worry. Me neither!" The boy admitted, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. "It's just that it felt like you've done it plenty of times. You were really eager." He whispered in a teasing tone.

"Wha-?!" Kid punched Black*Star's arm. "I wasn't eager. You idiot…" Black*Star smirked at him.

"Yeah, right." Kid pouted at Black*Star and sighed. The sky was still a dark orange, now with a hint of blue darkness, and it was starting to get cold. But Kid knew a way of keeping himself warm.

"Hey, Black*Star." Kid asked his 'friend'.

"What?"

"I don't have to go home yet." He stated.

"So…?" Black*Star looked at Kid questioningly. Kid raised a brow at him and bit his lip. He couldn't always wait for Black*Star to give the first step.

Kid leaned forward and placed his soft lips over Black*Star's warm ones. He pulled away for a second and whispered in Black*Stars ear, making him get goosebumps "I think we could use a little practice." Black*Star smiled as Kid happily got back to attacking his mouth.

"I'm already awesome at this, can't you see?" Said the ninja in between kisses. Kid rolled his eyes at him, but didn't say anything. It wasn't worth spoiling the moment.

The sun, now snoring, was about to disappear from the sky as the two boys spent the evening in each other's arms, agreeing to keep their mutual hobby as a secret.

Needless to say, they found yet another reason to skip morning classes.

* * *

**Aaaand chapter three done.. . There's one or two more chapters left. Depends on how motivated/filled with feels I am through this week **

**And there's gonna be smut YUP. But shhhh... **

**ALSO SPREAD THE LOVE FOR THIS SHIP DO IT FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME I FEEL SO ALONE! IWANT SOMEONE TO FANGIRL WITH QnQ**


	4. Midnight Touch (M)

**Woooo! Update yeaahhhh! Sorry for the long wait, I lost all my inspiration. And smut is really difficult to write WHY?! QnQ**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also: Mature content ahead! Bewareeeee-**

**PS: WHO ARE YOU TRINACAT! I READ YOUR REVIEWS (THEY MADEME REALLY HAPPY ((LIKE ALL MY REVIEWS TBH))) AND I LOV E YOU AND I WANT TO FANGIRL W/ YOU OVER THESE TWO NOW! GIVE ME YOUR TUMBLR OR DeviantART OR GMAIL OR SKYPE OR ANYTHING? HOW DO CONTACT?**

**PPS: If any of you readers of this story want to ever talk/fangirl with/contact me just ask me via a pm or leave a comment! :D**

* * *

Black*Star pushed away to regain his breath and stared into Kid's almost closed eyes. He licked his own bruised lips, ready for another kiss, and tried to make contact with Kid's mouth again.

This time, though, Kid stopped him in his tracks, putting his hands on Black*Star's chest and suddenly pushing him away.

"Black*Star…" He called shakily. He moved his hands down Black*Star's torso, caressing him sensually, until he reached his hips. Kid hooked his fingers in Black*Star's pants and looked up at him. "Let's do it."

Black*Star's heart thumped loudly as he looked into his 'friend's' lust filled eyes. He looked at Kid up and down, feeling himself twitch, and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm ready."

_Two hours ago_

"And don't go into our room, Kid!" Liz shouted over her shoulder as she and her sister left the manor, leaving their grunting meister behind.

"I know." Kid rolled his eyes at the older weapon while he waved back at Patty, who was jumping up and down and carrying a backpack that bounced with her.

The girls were going to Tsubaki's place. They were going to spend the night there and finish an essay they had to make about the transformation of weapons.

Kid watched from the doorstep as Liz and Patty walked away side by side, until he almost couldn't see them.

"Don't jump Patty, or your clothes will get all wrinkly…" Kid heard Liz nag her sister until her voice was muffled in the distance, and finally he went back into the manor.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down for a second, contemplating the option of starting to make dinner right away. He had said to Black*Star that he would wait for him and they'd make dinner together, but the boy was late (as always) and Kid was starting to get hungry.

To be honest, he didn't know if the feeling in his stomach was hunger or anticipation. It was the first time he was going to spend a whole night alone with Black*Star. Just the two of them. In the same room. In the same bed.

Kid gulped as he approached a counter and got the pasta out, and decided to start cooking alone.

"Black*Star won't care anyway…" He said to himself. His stomach kept churning while he took out the ingredients he needed.

The whole night alone…

He knew what that meant.

Black*Star and him had only kissed so far. Sloppy make out sessions were now part of Kid's day-to-day, and Black*Star's too, of course. And Kid had to admit these, er, activities always left him hot and bothered and wanting more. He sometimes thought about it, Black*Star touching him… him touching Black*Star… but he only thought about it! Doing it was a complete different thing!

Kid gasped as the sudden sound of a door slamming echoed in the house.

"Kid!" The blue haired boy entered the kitchen, running, and jumped over to where Kid was. "The big man is finally here! Sorry about the time, but a big guy like me always makes his fans wait." He laughed and put his arm around Kid's shoulder, pressing the shinigami against his chest.

"I'm not your damn fan, Black*Star" Kid stated angrily, getting away from the boy's lock.

"Woah there. What's with you?" Black*Star frowned as he inspected him. "So much for a greeting…" He added gloomily.

"I'll greet you nicely when you aren't late, okay?" Kid mumbled, back turned to the other boy. He did feel kind of bad for saying that to Black*Star after waiting for him the whole evening, but he wouldn't admit that to the assassin. "So, let's make dinner, shall we?"

Black*Star pouted for a second, still upset at Kid's outburst. "Okay… but don't bite me." Kid playfully punched his shoulder as Black*Star laughed and ruffled his hair.

The two of them cooked together and laughed with each other until dinner was made.

Black*Star yawned and looked at the clock. 22:50 pm. And they had the whole house to themselves…

He had been thinking about it the whole day. Tonight, he and Kid were going to sleep on the same bed, in an empty house. He knew that if they got 'romantic' tonight (and they always ended up getting 'romantic'), they could go all the way.

There was nothing that Black*Star wanted more than to finally have sex with Kid, or at least, reach the second base…

But what if Kid didn't want to?

Black*Star honestly didn't have a clue of how to bring up the subject, and Kid looked just so… naïve.

Kid gazed at Black*Star across the table and smiled at him, wondering what he was thinking. _"Maybe I should say it now…"_ The black haired boy thought. _"C'mon, it'll be easy. I can just say: Hey, Black*Star, wanna go to my room and maybe… make out, get naked and… you know the rest?"_ He scowled at his silly thoughts. _"Ugh, that won't do it at all!"_ Kid sighed, _"I guess I'll have to wait until the opportunity comes."_

"Errrm…" Black*Star suddenly started, awkwardly looking down at his plate. "Do you want to… by any chance… maybe…" He took a deep breath. Kid looked expectantly. "Play video games now that we're finished?" He forced a smile at the boy across the table. _"I'M AN IDIOT!"_ Black*Star thought, scolding himself.

"Sure! Sure!" Kid replied nervously. The boys got up in their chairs, washed the dishes and went upstairs, side-by-side, looking at each other uncertainly. "We're going to have fun tonight." Kid stated. "After all, we have the house to ourselves. We can shout as much as we want…"

Black*Star just looked at him and smiled confidently.

_Now…_

"I'm ready." Kid looked at the assassin, sitting across him on his bed, while a blushing, shirtless Black*Star pronounced those words. The boy's breath was heavy and his heart was racing as he looked at Kid's fingers resting on the hem of his pants.

Kid's shaky fingers slowly undid the button of his jeans and his zipper. The pressure of Black*Star's pants was slightly relieved, and he let out a sigh. Kid started to pull his jeans down, rising Black*Star's ass with his hands and slipping them to his feet. The shinigami took off the boy's sneakers, his socks, and finally got rid of the heavy pants, throwing them to the floor.

Black*Star blushed, excited. His erection made a tent inside his boxers, and Kid couldn't take his eyes off it. The raven haired boy gulped at the erotic sight and put his hands on Black*Star's upper thighs, caressing the skin just above his boxers.

The boys locked lips again, their tongues invading each other's mouths eagerly. Black*Star took Kid's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it, causing Kid to let out a faint moan. Kid's hands went higher under the ninja's boxers, but they got stopped by Black*Star's own hands.

"Your turn." Black*Star whispered hoarsely. He kissed Kid's lips softly and went down his chest and stomach, leaving a trail of saliva down to his pants. Black*Star looked at kid's crotch, which was noticeable swollen, and bit his lip.

His trembling hand traveled from Kid's side to between his legs in a second, making Kid moan embarrassingly loud in surprise.

"Black*Star!" Kid exclaimed as the blue haired boy ran his fingers over his pants, providing his loins a tickling sensation that made his insides shake.

Black*Star ran his thumb over what he thought Kid's manhood was, tracing it softly and watching Kid blush and close his eyes. Kid's moans had turned him on even more, and he wanted to do something, anything, to hear it again.

The assassin undid Kid's pants quickly and pulled them down, along with his boxers, before Kid could complain. He took both garments off and disregarded Kid's shoes in less than 5 seconds, leaving Kid stark naked and completely flushed.

"What the hell, Black*Star?!" Kid yelled trying to cover his erection with his hands.

"What?" He looked at Kid like an innocent child. "Don't be embarrassed, I've seen you naked in the locker room plenty of times." He said, scratching the back of his head as he stroked Kid's leg soothingly.

"Wh- Not like this!" Kid cried. He closed his legs together and brought his knees to his chest. He looked at Black*Star, unsure of what to do. "It's just that I don't want to be the only one who's naked." He admitted.

Black*Star sighed and reached for his boxers with a light blush. He pulled them down slowly, exposing his erection to Kid's gaze, and threw them to the floor. He kneeled on the bed, put his hands on his hips and gazed at Kid. "Better?" He asked, smiling at his friend.

"Uh… yes, a bit." Kid put his hands away and unclenched his legs, now feeling less embarrassed and more aroused, enduring the stare Black*Star was giving to his crotch.

They sat awkwardly on Kid's bed for a second, both sporting erection, and unbelievably turned on, but not knowing what to do, before Black*Star took action and got closer to Kid. He kissed him hard, his arms around the others back, and Kid seemed to finally relax. Black*Star kissed his neck, sucking and softly biting the white skin and leaving red marks on it. Black*Star knew the hickeys never lasted more than half an hour on his shinigami skin anyway.

Kid panted softly as his neck was nibbled, his face feeling hotter each second. Every time Black*Star's teeth tugged at his skin, pleasure seemed to be shot right at his groin.

Kid took Black*Star's shoulders and pushed the boy down, making him sit on his ass as he continued to kiss down Kid's neck and over his collarbone.

Kid decided to take action, too. He reached for the assassin's cock and took it in his hand, feeling the hot organ twitch. Black*Star deserved this as much as he did, Kid thought. And, well, he was kind of curious anyway…

Black*Star took his mouth away from Kid's neck and gasped in shock. Kid's fingers traced his shaft, pumping up and down and making his head spin.

"Kid…" He called shakily. "That feels so good." Kid's hand continued to pump his erection, clasping it even more tightly. Black*Star panted as his stomach filled with a strange, fluttery feeling. He moaned louder and squirmed into Kid's grasp.

"Come here." Kid said to the flushed boy. The shinigami stroked Black*Star's soft hair as he pulled him in for another kiss, his tongue exploring the other's hot mouth and feeling the vibrations of his moans.

Kid's hand sped up. He stroked Black*Star's length swiftly and his thumb caressed the tip softly, making Black*Star's toes curl and his cock leak pre-cum.

"Wait…" Black*Star murmured quietly, his breath erratic. "Kid." He called, only to be ignored by the other male, who kept his hand to his member and his mouth to his neck. "Kid, wait!" Black*Star pushed away forcefully and panted, wiping the sweat form his forehead.

"Sorry!" Kid said, alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

Black*Star stared at him. "What the hell?" He laughed and took Kid's hand reassuringly. "Did I look like I was in pain?" Kid grinned and shook his head.

"You seemed to enjoy that, in fact." He observed Black*Star, taking in his messed up appearance. Lips bruised, body shaking slightly, shining with sweat, face flushed, and his cock as hard as ever, leaking pre-cum and swollen. "I can't believe I did that." Kid thought, half surprised half pleased.

"Well… " Black*Star approached Kid slowly, his face mere inches away from Kid's. "You should try it yourself." He said teasingly as his hand stroked lightly the side of Kid's member.

Kid shuddered eagerly as Black*Star's touch made his skin catch fire. He felt Black*Star's fingers curling and holding his erection tightly and he shot his eyes close.

As he pumped away at Kid's erection, Black*Star kissed Kid's well-defined chest, hearing the sweet moans coming from Kid's mouth, his own erection aching and needing attention. He was glad he was able to stop Kid before he came, or he would have made a fool out of himself, Black*Star thought happily. He was decided he'd make Kid realize just how awesome could the great Black*Star be.

The assassin took his hand away and Kid let out a whiny moan, looking down at Black*Star's head, now at the height of his stomach. Suddenly, Black*Star took hold of his thighs and put them around his hips, his erection rubbing momentarily with Kid's, provoking a moan form both boys.

Black*Star took Kid's shoulders and pushed him down to the bed, now Kid lying down with Black*Star above him, his legs between the other boy's tanner ones. Kid looked up at him, lust filling his eyes, as Black*Star winked at him and lowered his head to his chest once again.

Kid enjoyed the sensations as Black*Star's tongue passed over his nipples, playing with them shortly, and as he made his descend down to Kid's stomach, his navel, and his hips. He moaned as Black*Star's teeth nipped at his hipbone, his fingers locking on his blue hair, and he groaned in frustration when Black*Star's mouth pulled away.

He wanted Black*Star to touch him. He needed it.

Suddenly Black*Star's mouth was pressed to Kid's ear. "Shhh…" Black*Star's voice hushed Kid's whines as his fingers caressed his pale cheek. "It's your turn now, don't worry. Just relax." He whispered, making Kid tremble slightly.

Kid watched as Black*Star's head descended once again to stop just above his erection. He shuddered as Black*Star's warm breath contacted with his cock, and his face got even redder.

"A-Are you really gonna…?" Kid started, panting and flushed all over. He looked down at Black*star expectantly.

Black*Star's eyes gazed up and stayed locked with Kid's as his tongue slowly touched Kid's cock, tracing his whole shaft and circling the tip. Kid groaned and clenched his teeth, gripping the sheets of his bed forcefully. The pleasure washed over him as Black*Star wrapped his soft lips around his cock, sucking the tip and stroking it with his tongue.

Black*Star took as much of Kid as he could, his hand gripping the base of Kid's cock, and bobbed his head up and down. He smiled around Kid's member as he saw the boy's eyes roll back and his hips arch into the heat of his mouth. Kid caught Black*Star's blue hair and pulled hard, moaning loudly and shaking from head to toe.

Kid's vision was blurry and all he could think of was Black*Star's _hot, wet, tight_ mouth around his burning erection.

Black*star kept sucking on him, pulling apart to breathe from time to time and stroking his own needy cock, Kid's whimpers of pleasure fueling his movements.

Black*Star's tongue and mouth were all Kid could think about. The black haired boy kept making noises he couldn't control, and he kept feeling his hips moving on their own, trying to get Kid's cock closer to Black*Star.

"Oh god… Black*Star…" Kid gasped as his erection twitched in that hot mouth. He felt knots forming on his lower stomach, "Fuck…"

"Mhmmm" Black*Stars hums vibrated through Kid's shaft and made him twitch form head to toe, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. Black*Star kept his eyes fixated on Kid's pleasureful expressions while he pumped his cock faster and faster, his own need killing him. He closed his eyes as he choked slightly when Kid's hips started thrusting harder. Kid's moans sounded desperate as he cried out.

"Black*Star! The raven haired boy growled as he reached his peak. He spurt out his seed on his lovers unprepared mouth.

Black*Star spat out Kid's sperm and kept stroking himself, while Kid recovered from his orgasm. The assassin came a few moments later, with a bit of help from Kid's part.

Both boys were sweating and panting, looking at one another. Kid couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the mess they had made. Clothes all over the floor (and unfolded, too), sheets full of wrinkles, and the bed was now totally wet from their sweat (and other substances Kid didn't' want to think about). Black*star though just smiled at the boy warmly, feeling very relieved and strangely happy. He wrapped Kid in his arms and lay down on the bed, taking his friend with him.

Kid sighed contently and smiled. He could worry about those things later. He turned his back at Black*Star and curled up, ready to go to sleep. Kid smiled as he felt Black*Star spooning him from behind and plant a kiss on his neck.

"Goodnight, Black*Star." He murmured softly.

"G'night." Came the sleepy reply from the boy behind him.

Both boys fell asleep in a few minutes, too exhausted to cover themselves.

That night they slept soundly, that is, until Kid woke up and caught a glance of his crumpled shirt on the floor.

Black*Star was grateful he had sex the night before, or he wouldn't have been able to deal with the very angry Kid that made him pick up all the clothes scattered on the floor, put some new sheets on his bed and make the laundry at 5 in the morning.

"Well…" He thought with a somnolent smile "It was worth it."

* * *

**Done! Yay!**

**Oh gosh Im kinda embarrassed now. It's my first time writing pronz okay? I really hope you all found it... entertaining *wink wink nudge nudge***

**This may or may not have another chapter. Depends on how inspired i feel... I wanted to do another w/ them having a deep fluffy talk about their feelings and maybe having full sex? But idk. Depends on motivation and such. u.u**

**Lastly I want to say how grateful I am that I have my awesome beta Ms. Issippi to correct my mistakes and make this crappy ass fanfic have some quality. _guys writing in another language is hard dont judge me! __I really should start writing something in Spanish!_**


End file.
